kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mystia Lore./Resources gathering in Phase 2
Seems like my old guide is obsolete since Phase 2 happened. This is mainly for advanced players who have quite the stuff available (Daihatsus, Kai 2 ships, World 5 Expeditions unlock), but newer players can still try to follow it. Requirements - Free Time (A lot if you use Browser Version) to check Expeditions. Android Version can help a lot if you want to quickly check from time to time - All Expeditions unlock from 1 to 40 mainly, AX and BX are optionnal. Please refers to this page if you want to know how to unlock some Expeditions - Drum Canisters and Daihatsu Landing Craft (Normal, Type 89 and Toku Variant) - All Repair docks open and at least 1 Construction dock open - Extra slots for more shipgirls (Can do without but it might be a problem for some 100-slotters) - Daihatsu-carrying ships. Mostly DDs, and some may require Blueprint or even Action Report. Additional Infos - Reset Time in France (Current location) : UTC+1 (9 P.M.) from Late October to Late March / UTC+2 (10 P.M.) from Late March to Late October) - No Akashi upgrades are performed at all - No ranking or leveling are done. However, it's still possible to Rank in 7-1 and still be able to gain ressources (From a friend's experience in the subject) but it requires ever more good stuff so I won't develop more. Gathering resources "Why should I bother with Sparkling ships for Expedition 5 ?" > The basic requirements for Expedition 5 are 1CL 2DD 1XX (Wild card, usually a low-consuming ressource ship) or 1DD 3DE. If you just do it like that, you will gain 200 Fuel/Ammo and 20 Steel/Bauxite. Sparkle Ships will have a chance to trigger a Great Success, who add an additional 50% bonus resources gain, which mean in Expedition 5's case 300 Fuel/Ammo and 30 Steel/Bauxite. Doing 2 times Expedition 5 with sparkled ships is the same as doing it 3 times without sparkling (And we don't count the resupply costs here). Great Success depends of the number of Sparkled ships you have in the Expedition fleet. Basically, if you have 4 ships sparkled (50 morale or more), the Great Success rate is 81%. With 6 ships it's 100%, so if you want to be sure to have a Great Success, you can add 2 sparkled wild cards to your fleet. Drum Expeditions work differently (Please refers to the Expedition page). Daihatsus can provide another extra bonus gain. 1 basic Daihatsu can add another 5% bonus gain (Type 89 add 2%), up to 20% (The maximum value that can be added) more bonus, or even more with Toku Daihatsus and Kinu Kai 2 in the equation. Since I don't own them yet, I'll stick to the other Daihatsus variants. Basically, Expedition 5 without sparkle but with 20% bonus from Daihatsus result in 240 Fuel/Ammo and 24 Steel/Bauxite. You can stack Great Success Bonus AND Daihatsu Bonus in order to go from 200/200/20/20 gain to 360 Fuel/Ammo and 36 Steel/Bauxite, almost twice as going normally. 1CL 5DD is the best way around. If you really want to save even more ressources, use 3DE 3DD with Kamikaze-classes as DDs However, you need to have ships that can carry Daihatsus. For news players, the earliest option is Chiyoda and Chitose in Seaplane Tender forms (AV), then later, you can grind Our Grand Nyashi Overlord and her Master of Teases sister up to level 65 in order to get some DDs that can carry Daihatsus. Satsuki (Lv75), Fumizuki (Lv77) and Tatsuta (Lv80) are also good candidates that don't require Blueprint or Action Report. Obtaining Daihatsus themselves depends on a lot of factors. If you started when Summer 2018 was on, you could clear E1 Casual (Up to Medium) and get one of them. Some ships come with one on Kai 2 (Abukuma, Arare, Arashio, Kinu and Ooshio) but they requires a Blueprint too. A lot of quests can give them... Or you can try to LSC AkitsuMaru but it consumes A LOT of resources, and that's not the objective here. To be continued ! Category:Blog posts